fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge
Edge, born Edward Geraldine, is a player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the prince of Eblan and a skilled Ninja. He is very brash and has an inflated ego, and flirts with women quite often. However, he is kind and has a strong sense of right and wrong, and defends his kingdom no matter what the price......but in FF Tumblr he's the equivalent of J.D. from Scrubs. Edge is known for striking out with women and getting his ass kicked, despite his ninja skills. Edge has been called many names in FFT among which are Drama Queen, Son of a Submariner, and more recently Dirtfucker. He can't sail for shit, as proven when he somehow managed to crash a pirate ship into Ashe's ask box and then proceeded to nearly wreck himself, the box, and the ship in an attempt to take it out. (He totally meant to do that.) Head Canon. Edge began ninja training at Eblan at the age of five under the tutelage of his father. His father never showed him any form of compassion as he was charged with the task of raising Edge to become the best ninja in Eblan, kindness would only hinder his training. Edge's only source of comfort as a child was from his mother, a skilled White Mage who moved to Eblan from Baron, she would always heal him after any injuries he recieved during his training. He completed his training and became a full fledged ninja at the age of thirteen. Edge performed well in all aspects of ninja training and quickly rose through the ranks of the other ninjas at Eblan, this in turn caused him to develop quite a large ego. Edge had many relationships thoughout the years with many of the girls at Eblan, but everytime they were cut short when he realized that they were only interested in him because he was a prince. Edge continued to win fight after fight thoughout the year untill one fateful day when he met his match at the age of twenty six. After an attack on his kingdom in which both of his parents were slain, Edge challenged the Archfiend Rubicante to a battle which he was quickly defeated in. Edge was found by Cecil's party and after turning down their offer to assist him Rydia began breaking out in tears as Edge reminded her of the sacrifices so many of their allies had just made. Edge then agrees to join because he does not want to see Rydia, a "pretty girl," cry. Rosa then heals him, and Edge, after flirting with Rosa, officially joins the party. Edge travelled with Cecil's group for the rest of their journey and over time began to fall in love with Rydia as she was the first girl he'd ever met who wasn'nt interested in his status as a prince. After the fall of Zeromus Edge took the throne of Eblan and oversaw the reconstruction because of the death of his parents. However, he still longed for Rydia. FFT Canon Edge came to FFTumblr, and was immediately greeted by Rydia. After getting caught spying on her in a hotspring, he began a relationship with her that went on until she left Tumblr. Edge went through a minor depression while Rydia was gone, as a result when she returned in another form he immediately gave her an Eblan proposal by showing her all of his face. Rydia did not give him an answer, and when she began a relationship with Rasler, Edge went into a deep depression. After a night of heavy drinking, which ended with him getting knocked out by Faris, Edge went through many mood swings stemming from Rydia. Edge ignored her, tried to pursue a relationship with Shelinda (Which never happened, though they're still friends), tried to win Rydia back, and during Cecil and Celes's wedding they had an angry falling out. Edge agreed to cease his insults thrown at her in exchange for one last kiss. Ever since then he's avoided Rydia in order to avoid further conflict. Edge currently spends most of his time running his country, he is currently in a relationship with Faris. Recently Edge has taken on a new apprentice, a young kunoichi who goes by the name Red. After finding out that she had no parents, Edge adopted her as his daughter. After she completed her training Edge accepted her into the Eblan royal family and gave her the new name Katsu. Abilities Edge has access to various ninja abilities and tools. Among his greatest physical attributes is his speed. Edge is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete, in additon Edge's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Edge's speed is utilized to run on walls and walk on water. Edge's strength is average compared to most warriors as he rely's on agility and deception to win his battles. Edge keeps several scrolls on him that grant several magical attacks, among which are Flame, Flood, and Blitz. He also carrys a scroll, Mirage, that allows him to project multiple images of himself. Edge uses his speed and Mirage scroll in combination to avoid fatal blows by replacing himself with a mirror image of himself just before taking a fatal blow. Upon contact with the enemy, the mirror image often vanishes revealing a log or anything else Edge can use to replace his body with. This diversion often leaves the enemy open to an attack from behind. Among Edge's arsenal includes two katanas Mutsunokami and Masamune, several shuriken of varying size, and several kunai. Edge is capable of throwing weapons accurately over long distances. Relationships Rydia -''' Rydia was Edge's first love on FFTumblr. Edge's feelings for her rivaled those of Rasler, leading to many physical confrontations between the two, ending with Rydia choosing Rasler over Edge. Edge is currently distancing himself from both Rydia and Rasler to avoid confrontation between the two. It is unclear at this point whether Edge loves her or hates her. The answer became clear when Rydia slipped into a coma. Edge stayed by her side, worried over her well being. Once Rydia woke up, Edge came to realize that he still loved her, but would not act on it anymore due to his strong feeling for Faris. 'Rosa-' Rosa has always been a close friend to Edge given their history together. Edge came to Rosa for advice around the time of his relationship with Rydia, and Rosa came to try to talk Edge to his senses during Edge's depression and to heal him after frequent beatdowns. After getting hit by a spell that turned him four years old, a confused Edge mistook Rosa for him mother, leading to him referring to her as Mama frequently after the ordeal. Despite the humor in his nickname for Rosa, Edge does look at her as a surrogate mother. 'Celes-' Originally Celes treated Edge somewhat harshly, giving him the treatment she recieved during her army training as a result of his actions during his depression. After revealing that she was treating him that way because Edge reminded her of General Leo she became a surrogate sister to him. Since becoming his sister, Celes and Edge have grown close to each other with Edge frequently getting dragged into her Opera performances. 'Kain-' Despite the constant sarcastic remarks and fist fights between them, Edge views Kain as his best friend. Edge wants nothing more than to be respected by Kain, as a result they frequently clash in a show of manhood. Despite all these positive feelings he has for Kain, there is a hint of jealously stemming from Kain's relationship with Rosa. 'Shelinda-' Shelinda was Edge's second crush in FFTumblr. After teaching him how to make chocolates and healing him after breaking his hand in a fight with Kain, Edge began to develop feelings for Shelinda. Edge's feelings for her came to the surface when he acted on impulse and kissed her at the reception for Cloud and Zack's wedding. Edge tried to pursue a relationship with her, but he was turned down when Shelinda realized he was still not over Rydia. Edge and Shelinda parted on good terms and are still friends today. 'Edgar-' As a fellow king, Edge has great respect for Edgar. Both kings share a lighthearted nature, as a result the two often engage in various pranks with Edgar coming out on top most of the time. Over the course of several weeks Edgar would trick Edge by parking Figaro Castle near Edge's home castle of Eblan. The pranks finally ended in Edge accepting a bet that if Edgar managed to trick him again, Edge would have to serve Edgar a plate of tacos while wearing a maid outfit. Edge lost the bet and served Edgar the tacos like he agreed to, in that moment it was revealed that Edge had a crush on Edgar, but didn't act on it because of Edgar's relationship with Balthier. 'Bahamut-' Bahamut first came to FFTumblr while Edge was in a suicidal depression. As a result, Edge would often provoke Bahamut in hopes that he would kill him. Edge survived the first encounter with Bahamut by offering him a Rat's Tail, but that would not be the last time the two clashed. Bahamut, enraged over Edge's kissing of Shelinda at the reception for Cloud and Zack's wedding, dragged him outside and brutally beat him. Edge returned the favor later that night by kissing Bahamut in an attempt to apologize for kissing Shelinda. Despite all the insults flung at him and the frequent smacks, Edge wants to gain Bahamut's respect and prove his manhood to him. 'Lenna-' Edge looks at Lenna like a younger sister. He admired her for how she handled her situation with Reno and through her he was able to start his relationship with Faris. Edge tries to lighten the mood with Lenna because of her high stress job as Queen of Tycoon since Edge knows what it's like to be a ruler, though his attempts to cheer her up don't always go over well. 'Sazh-' Originally just a drinking buddy, Sazh became one of Edge's closest friends because of his down to earth nature. Edge and Sazh share many common interests, most prevalent is their desire to play Blitzball. '''Katsu: Edge met Katsu during a conversation with Celes, he took interest in her abilities as a ninja immediately and offered her to become his student. After giving her a room to stay at Eblan he began training her. Their bond as teacher and student grew when Edge helped her break a spell cast on her by an anon to turn her evil. Edge later found out that she had no parents and decided to adopt her, after completing her training under him Katsu was accepted into the Eblan royal family and took on the role of Princess of Eblan. 'Faris-' Originally Edge viewed Faris as a rival due to her pirating nature, the opposite of his way of the ninja. Faris constantly berated him during his depression, going as far as knocking him out when his drunken stupor got to be too much. Edge began an uneasy friendship with her the morning after his drinking binge, as a result she continued to check up on him during any moments of weakness he displayed. As a direct result of her constantly trying to straighten him out, Edge began to develop feelings for her. Edge finally mustered up the courage to ask Faris out after eating one of Penelo's magic brownies, a few days later Faris agreed to go out with him. Edge grew to love Faris for her determination, her strength, and above all else her capacity for kindness.....hidden within fists. Category:Characters